


Cigarettes & Bitchfaces

by AllMonstersRHuman



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Norman Reedus - Freeform, Sean Patrick Flanery - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1371475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllMonstersRHuman/pseuds/AllMonstersRHuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random oneshots. Some smutty, some sweet, some badass. M/OFC/C</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cigarettes and Bitchfaces

 

 

 

**Author's Note:** _My writing has been stolen twice by someone who tried to pass it off as their own. If you recognize my writing anywhere please contact me immediately._

**A WARNING TO ALL REEDUS WRITERS:**   _In light of posting a very angry author's note to the story that the content was stolen from, I have been informed by a fellow writer that many other writers in the Reedus fandom have had their work stolen recently._

_This person will most likely make a new blog, steal more writing, and submit it as their own to another innocent fic blog._ **Look out for writing you recognize and if possible inform the rightful owner.**

* * *

 

Collectively they watched Murphy sleep from the rickety card table that served as their kitchen table.

In deep thought she passed their shared cigarette back to Connor.

"He looks so sweet when he's passed out, like a little Irish cherub." she murmured more to herself than the man seated next to her.

"Aye but 'es damn near a demon when 'es awake." Connor replied with a crooked smile before exhaling a slow stream of smoke.

"I love that about him, so much fire and passion. That cute little ass isn't half bad either." she noted with a smirk as her eyes swept over Murphy's exposed body.

"Ey now, what t'bout me?" he asked jokingly in mock jealousy to mask the real thing just beneath the surface of his grinning face.

She stood and plucked the half finished cigarette from Connor's hand before straddling his legs. She sat examining his face, thinking hard as she took a drag.

"I love the laugh lines around your eyes, and the worry ones in your forehead. Caused by Murph no doubt." she chuckled around the smoke that trailed out along with her words.

With a small smile she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her forehead against said lines. Her eyes held his as she continued softly. "I love that you watch over him as if your life depended on it, because it does, because he is your life."

Her next statement brought a playful smile to her lips. "I love that pissy face you make when you don't like something."

"I don' 'ave a 'pissy face'" Connor retorted as he pulled back from her a bit.

"Aye ya do, you're makin' it right now." came an amused voice from over on the mattress.

"We call it yer bitch face." Murphy added with a grin as he rose and made his way over to them, unabashed at his nudity.

"You are!" she exclaimed as she pointed her two fingers holding the cig at Connor's scrunched up face.

Connor deepened his scowl, sending her and Murphy into a fit of laughter.

She stood from his lap and extinguished the butt in an overflowing ashtray on the table. Only to light up another and hand it to Murphy before seating herself in the darker twin's lap

"Fuck the pair of ya." Connor grumbled as he shook his head at them.

She grinned at Connor and couldn't help but tease. "You already did once today. I'm down for another round but I don't know if Murph here has recovered just yet."


	2. Tease

 

 

 

 

Connor loved to tease. Where Murphy liked it rough and fast, pounding away like a jackhammer. Connor liked the slow burn, tortuously slow.

They'd spent so much time making out, dry humping and finally going down on each other that she was soaked, ready, and begging. Hovering above his aching cock. Connor looked up at her, that wicked glint coming into his eye once again. She knew what it meant, he wasn't done yet.

"Connor please! I can't take any more!" she practically whined. He had her strung out, she was getting pissed. Foreplay was always appreciated but hours of it was just ridiculous. Connor lowered her slowly, only letting the tip slip inside her entrance before pulling her back up, over and over again.

"Fucking stop it Connor!" she growled, unconcerned that she'd probably just woken his twin sleeping not five feet away.

"An what ye gonna do if I don'?" he asked playfully while grinding the head against her engorged clit.

A strangled moan left her before she grabbed a fist full of his dirty blond hair, forcing him to sit up under her. "I'll make you watch while I finish myself off and leave you to sleep off your self-induced blue balls, that's what."

He only gave a low chuckle and repeated his teasing action. His taunting pushed her past her limit. "Fine! Fuck it!"

Murphy had been awake the whole time. Only pretending to sleep with his back turned to give them some alone time. Sure they were a triad of sorts but each of the brothers wanted their own time with their woman occasionally. Tonight was one of those nights for Connor so Murphy pretended.

But damn was it maddening listening to them fuck around for what felt like forever. He was hard as a rock. He wished they'd just get on with it already and fall asleep so he could get himself off. He gave in and started touching himself around the time she started begging for Connor to just give it to her already. He knew his brother was sick like that, liked to watch a girl suffer from sexual frustration.

She was getting pissed off and it made him strangle a moan. If Connor knew he was getting off on listening to them he'd never hear the end of it. When he heard her say fuck it he knew his brother had gone too far this time. As he heard her angry footsteps make their way towards his mattress he made his entire body limp with mock sleep, save for one part.

She threw Connor's head away from her grasp and yanked her hips from his hands. She was livid now. He didn't think she was serious. Instead of pleasuring herself like she'd said, she got up and stomped her way over to his brothers bed.

She threw back his sheet and rolled Murphy onto his back forcefully before yanking his boxers down past his thighs. He let out a yelp and dropped all pretense of sleep as his cock got yanked with his clothing.

"Fuck lass, don be takin' it out on me 'cuas he's a right bastard." Murphy muttered, clutching his now painfully throbbing member.

"Oh, shut it." she grumbled irritably as she pried his fingers away from his junk and straddled him.

She turned her head to smirk at Connor in victory as she slammed herself down on Murphy's length until he bottomed out. Murphy's head landed back against his pillow open mouthed with his eyes clenched shut and his back arched. Never had he gone so quickly from pain to pleasure. As he felt her dig her nails deep into his chest and rise up until only his tip was left inside he knew he was in for a lot more of both.


	3. MacManus Meatballs

 

 

 

 

She was puffing away on a smoke while stirring a pot filled with spaghetti sauce and meat balls on the stove when the boys trudged in after a long day at work.

"Mmm, smells amazin'." Murphy complemented after hanging up his rosary and coming to give her a kiss.

"Get Conn a bag o' ice would ya lass?" Murphy asked sweetly. She'd noticed Connor limping a bit but pointedly didn't say anything to him about it, still jaded about his teasing last night.

She watched for a moment as her men undressed, finishing her cigarette before stepping away from dinner to dig the lighter twin some ice.

She literally had to dig, their ancient refrigerator's ice box was a temperamental thing that liked to over flow and freeze into one large, solid block. She ignored Connor once more, stabbing at the ice violently as he hobbled over to the fridge and grabbed a beer.

After wrapping the fruits of her labor in a plastic bag while listening to Murphy complain about hot water she walked it over to Connor on the threadbare couch. With a devilishly delighted gleam in her eye she tossed the bag right onto his exposed crotch. She smiled with demented glee at Connor's feminine shriek and turned on her heel back to the kitchen area.

"What happened to him anyway?" she casually asked Murphy, stealing his freshly lit smoke before heading to stir the balls again.

"New girl at work gave em a shot ta tha nuts." Murphy answered over his shoulder, getting dressed after giving up on the water.

"Ey! If that was a girl then I want ta' see some papers, she had ta' be just fuckin' post op fer Christ sake!" Connor argued, attempting to defend his masculinity.

"Lords fucking name!" she screamed, slamming her wooden spoon down on the counter. She rounded on Connor, red faced, steam practically coming from her ears.

"Is that dirty bitch still down at the plant?" she demanded, the first words she'd said to Connor since last night.

Connor shook his head, a deer in the headlights expression on his face. The last thing he needed was his woman storming down to the warehouse like an angry mother harassing a school about her kid being bullied.

"Aye, that she is." Murphy answered, making Connor wave wildly for him to stop once her back was turned.

Murphy saw and a shit eating grin spread across his face. "Slag said 'is woman was a dirty whore too." he added, silently laughing like a mad man once she'd turned back to Connor.

"Ohhhoho that bitch is going to get it!" she roared, shoving her bare feet into her boots and snatching a pea-coat before storming out the door.

"Ya damn well better go stop er Murph ya fuckin' arsehole!" Connor yelled at his brother.

"Stop er? Hell I'm recordin' it!" Murphy replied giddily as he grabbed their ancient camcorder and ran out the loft after her.

After a short while Connor removed the ice from his balls and braved the arctic shower. He started pacing after turning the burner under their dinner off, only to have his family jewels twinge in pain again.

He could only imagine what kind of trouble the two of them were getting into down at the meat packing plant. Connor could bet him and Murph were out a job by now though, starting the second fight in one day at their place of future unemployment. Their girl had a wicked temper and Murphy just loved to egg it on when it wasn't directed at him.

At the forty five minute mark Connor laid down on his mattress to chain smoke and worry some more. What if Rosengertle had seriously hurt their woman and she was laid up in the hospital right now? Just as he started to sit up, ready to start phoning hospitals or jails. They came bursting through the door, a chorus of simultaneous laughter.

She had a bloody nose and the beginning of a bruise on her left cheekbone. Much less damage than Connor had expected. Murphy bounded over to Connor's mattress, more excited than he ever had been on Christmas morning when they were kids.

"Come on Conn, ya 'ave ta' watch this! She kicked the fuckin' shite outta that big fat lesbian!" he exclaimed, tugging at Connors arm until he got up to go sit on the couch.

While Murphy was busy re-winding the tape and hooking the cam's wires up to the VCR she was setting water to boil for noodles and grabbing three beers from the fridge. She flopped down next to Connor, handing him one before grabbing his jaw forcefully and kissing him near senseless. Her tongue was doing maddening things when the taste of blood filled his mouth.

"Shit Murph it's gushing again, grab me some toilet paper." she yelled, pulling away and cupping a hand under her face to catch the crimson liquid.

"Wat was all tha' t'bout? Thought ya were still pissed at me." Connor inquired, his blood smeared chin still in her other hand.

"I was, but no one hurts my boys. Except me." she added with a small smack to the side of his face and a reddened smile thrown his way.

Murphy returned quickly with a wad of paper, asking excitedly if he could press play. With a nod of her head he was at her other side, throwing a proud arm around her shoulders and kissing her cheek.

A black screen shown back at them, her voice coming from the speakers. "Shit! I forgot to turn off the meatballs! Too focused on Connor's balls." Murphy's laughter came next.

"The cover is still on Murph." she informed him flatly.

After some shuffling noises her image came on the screen in the evening light. She was standing just inside the alleyway next to the warehouse, smoke exhaling through her nostrils, making her look like a raging bull.

She looked past the camera to the Irishman behind it sternly "You point her out and get out of the way you understand me? I didn't even want you coming and I certainly don't want her going after you next if she spots you."

"Aye lass, as ye command." Murphy chuckled from behind the lens. The picture bobbled all around as he walked and directed her through the meat plant.

Connor looked over at Murphy, smacking the back of his head as he laid his arm over his brother's, across her shoulders. "Yer a right shit camera man Murph."

"Oh fuck off an watch." he retorted, pointing his beer occupied hand towards the screen.

Stopping just outside the cut room's plastic flap door he moved one aside and pointed. "Thas 'er, tha big one in tha plaid shirt an ripped jeans."

Her face came into frame, peeking through the plastic at the behemoth of a woman

"Christ, poor Connor." she whispered to herself. Murphy didn't dare lords name her with her current mood. She turned back to him, face still screwed up in anger.

"You stay right the fuck here." she growled before throwing the pea coat at him and storming into the room like she owned the joint.

The camera jiggled from Murphy jumping up and down in excitement a moment before he disregarded her order and followed in after her. Doing well to hide behind a rack of steer ribs nearby.

She could be seen sauntering up to the large woman, a sway in her hips.

"You Rosey?" she purred, putting a thick layer of sex into her voice.

Rosengertal turned around, surprise evident in her face at such a fine woman asking after her.

"Yeah. What can I do for you sweetheart?" she asked, a miserably failed attempt at flirting.

The camera bounced around wildly again as Murphy moved even closer, ducking down next to a conveyor belt.

She leaned in close, beckoning with a crook of her finger and a naughty grin for Rose to do the same.

"You can keep your fucking paws off my man that's what!" she screamed right in the larger woman's face. "I understand you don't swing that way but you damaged a part of him I happen to be very fond of and I don't appreciate it."

Just as she was pulling back to throw the first punch there was a knock on their door. Murphy, the ever avid movie spectator, jumped up to pause the tape and let Rocco in.

"Hey Roc! Sorry dinners going to be a little late, I had some shit to sort out. Donna not gracing us with her presence tonight?" she asked cheerily.

"Not a problem, I'm just happy someone's feedin' me." Rocco replied with a smile, taking a seat on the couch arm. "She aint comin', too doped up to move."

She nodded in understanding. "Here Roc, take my spot I need to put the noodles in."

Once she was standing, facing him, Rocco noticed her ruffled up appearance and busted face.

"They're not beatin' you are they? That shit aint cool man. What the hell happened to you? " Rocco asked seriously, looking worriedly between the boys and their woman.

She laughed him off and collected their empties, making her way back to the kitchen.

"Shut tha fuck up, watch an see." Murphy told him with a grin as he got up again to press play.

She heard her fist connecting with a face on the tv screen and a chorus of "What the fuck"s issued from Rocco as various sounds of a full on brawl came from the speakers. It was no girl fight. She smiled to herself as she dumped the pasta into the boiling water.

Making her way back to the couch arm she perched herself next to Connor just as she could be seen standing over Baumgartner's body on the ground.

"You touch either of my men once more and I won't hesitate to come down here and wipe the floor with your ass again." She threatened after spitting a mouthful of blood out at the near unconscious woman.

By then Murphy was out of his hiding place and at the front of the ring of workers that had formed to spectate. Murphy handed the camera off to someone else and ran up next to her. "And the winner is, The MacManus Bride!" he announced, raising her arm up in victory like a boxing ref before kissing her in front of the crowd.

Shortly after Murphy regained the camcorder the screen went blank for a moment before the camera was switched on again.

"Shit! I'm bleeding all over Connor's coat."

There was the sound of walking and Murphy chuckling.

"Would you turn that damn thing off, we're almost home and you've got the cover on again!" she huffed.

The screen went blue, signaling the end of the recorder's tape.

Rocco was staring at the screen open mouthed. Murphy was grinning like crazy. And Connor had a soft look in his eye, almost like he was seeing her for the first time. A look she'd caught in each of their eyes occasionally, one she knew could be mirrored in her own quite often as well. She leaned down to kiss his forehead gently and wrap an arm around him.

"Lords name lass, ye sure ya don't 'ave any Irish in ya?" Connor asked, almost in a daze.

She cupped herself jokingly. "My panties are on so yeah, I'm pretty sure. One hundred percent Italian over here."

The boys laughed at her lascivious joke and Rocco high-fived her at their mutual Italianess.

"S'pose this means we need ta go job huntin' tomorrow ay Murph?" Connor assumed with laughter in his voice.

"Actually McGerkin offered 'er a job b'fore we left." Murphy replied matter-a-factly, pride absolutely radiating from him each time he looked at her.

"Is tha so?" Connor asked, pulling away to look up at her.

"Yup, I start tomorrow. You boys'll be training me." she confirmed with a wink.

She leaned into Connor, whispering in his ear before sending her tongue in to follow her words. "You'd best rest those balls, because later I plan on enjoying what I fought for tonight."


	4. Always Open

Lying on her bed in between her two men a smile lit her face and a laugh bubbled from her lips, recalling a cherished memory.

"Whatr' ya laughin' at lass?" Murphy murmured against the skin of her neck, his voice thick with satisfied exhaustion.

"Just remembering the first time that door opened." she told him with a thrust of her chin towards the now empty doorway that connected their spaces. The door having long ago been taken off its hinges and discarded symbolically.

Murphy smiled with a laugh of his own. "Aye 'twas fuckin' hilarious, damn near scared tha piss outta Connor."

"Did not." Connor muttered against the opposite side of her neck.

"Did too." Murphy countered, nuzzling his face into her.

She let a content sigh slip past her smile and bent her arms at the elbows to stroke both their hair, remembering fondly.

She'd just moved into a crappy single room apartment in Southie, a loft really. The only pre-existing piece of furniture was an ancient night stand, its only contents a single key. A key that opened a decrepit door on the east wall, a door that lead to nothing. Just a thin sheet of metal separating her dilapidated shoe box from the next.

After a few days of unpacking and job searching she made her way down the street to an Irish pub one night, more than ready for a drink or five. Initially it had been Murphy who drew her in out of the two brothers. The one to catch her eye and quip her interest. Not that Connor didn't try. She was just partial to brunettes with tongues that flicked out seemingly on purpose just to torture her. They'd battled over her playfully, making a spectacle of themselves in the process. But in the end Murphy was the victor.

"S'pose you'll be wantin' tha place ta yerself t'night Murph?" Connor had asked dejectedly when he'd caught them in the hall outside the bathrooms, in the middle of a particularly heated kiss.

Murphy nodded enthusiastically, not breaking the kiss, bobbing her head along with his.

"No, we'll go to my place, it's just up the street." She'd ground out between clenched teeth after she had pulled away gasping for air.

While Murphy attacked her throat she was looking over at Connor, feeling almost guilty when their eyes locked and she saw the arousal and need there. Until Murphy found that especially sensitive spot on her neck that had her eyes rolling backwards.

"Let's go, now." Murphy growled against her skin when she pushed herself against his erection. Muttering a quick "see ya later." to his brother as they passed.

She took off running as soon as they were outside McGinty's front door, a playful smile thrown Murphy's way. He didn't realize where they were headed, too caught up in the thrill of the chase. Only when they were in front of the building did he look at her, confused.

"Thought we were goin' ta yer place?" he questioned, out of breath, a bit skeptical and weary that she knew where he lived.

"This is my place, just moved in a few days ago." She panted out before catching her breath.

Murphy's face lit up with realization "What floor?"

"Fifth." she answered, a bit confused as to why what floor she lived on had to do with anything they'd been focused on not five minutes ago.

"No shite." he marveled with humor in his voice and a smile on his face. "We're neighbors."

"So you two are the fuckers next door making that racket all night long?" she asked teasingly.

"Aye, but tonight you'll be tha' one makin' noise." he countered, pulling her in for another kiss before leading the way inside to the lift.

As soon as the gate closed they were on each other again. Clawing at clothing, pulling hair, biting lips. Insatiable for one another. Getting her key in the lock was an utter failure. Murphy's tongue sliding along the back of her neck caused the keys to slip from her hands and a curse to drop from her lips. When she bent to retrieve them, bumping her ass into his hardon, it was his turn to curse. Once inside their clothes disappeared so fast you'd think it was magic.

Murphy had her laid out on the bed, kissing his way down to her sex when he was stopped by a rough tug on his hair.

"No. Fuck me." she demanded forcefully, pulling him back up by the hair between her fingers. Too impatient to wait.

"As ye wish lass." Murphy replied with a grin. He hovered over her taking his shaft in his hand, sliding the head of his cock along her slit, coating it in her natural lubrication, rubbing it against her clit a handful of times making her moan before she snapped at him to get on with it. He lined himself up at her entrance, looking up at her face one last time for confirmation.

She slammed her hips forward, having no appreciation for his gentlemanly attitude at the moment. Murphy screwed his eyes shut at the maddening heat and wetness engulfing his cock, content to stay buried to the hilt for a moment. But she had other plans.

"Fuck me now or get the fuck out." she growled at him, squeezing her inner muscles to get her point across.

Murphy's eyes snapped open, a dominant gleam shining in them. He pulled out nearly all the way until only the very tip was left inside her outer lips.

"M' gonna fuck that sass right outta ya." he growled back at her before slamming his length back inside with all his weight and strength, hitting her cervix hard, extracting a yelp from her.

He didn't stop to make sure she was alright, instead setting a furious pace, pounding into her with everything he had, relishing the sting her nails left in their wake as she carved paths along his back and her screams were muffled by his flesh in her mouth.

She took it all like a champ, moving her hips the best she could to meet his frantic thrusts. Her teeth dislodged from his shoulder only long enough to pant out. "More!"

Murphy's eyebrows quirked upwards in surprise.

"Ye want more ay?" he asked breathlessly, punctuating every other word with a jab of his cock. He pulled back from her body, arranging her legs over his shoulders before grabbing two handfuls of her ass and lifting her off the bed, leaning forward into her.

The new angle tightened her to a degree almost unbearable, Murphy knew he wouldn't last much longer like this. The first thrust made her scream and her muscles spasm around him. He'd gotten lucky, finding just the right spot without trying. With a naughty smirk he worked in short quick jabs, hitting the spongy patch of flesh continuously.

By that time he was sweating profusely, his balls tightening up underneath him, that familiar tingling beginning. She was so tensed he didn't even need to hold her ass up off the bed anymore, her legs, back, and neck doing all the lifting. Freeing one hand he found her engorged nub of nerves, circling it.

She exploded. Screaming his name, cursing at him, taking the lords name in vain all in one jumble of exclaimed bliss. Clamping down on his dick, milking him as he gave up on the small thrusts, slamming home fully twice before burying himself balls deep and shooting his load inside her, roaring out his release.

Murphy shrugged her legs off, dropping her body back to the bed, his on top of hers. His hips twitched a time or two more, as if his body didn't want to stop even though it was completely spent. He was reluctant to pull out of her slick heat but he was crushing her, making her pants for air labored. He rolled to the side, catching his breath.

"Holy fuck." she wheezed, a satisfied smile spreading across her face.

"Aye." he agreed, a sated smile matching her own.

"Did I hurt ya lass?" Murphy questioned, concern mixed with a bit of regret taking over his expression.

"Yes. But I liked it, no need to apologize." she reassured him, throwing in a wink.

When he got up and started searching for his clothing she wasn't the least bit surprised. It was a casual thing, a one night stand. Or so she'd thought. She had no idea at the time that once a MacManus man has had you, he keeps you. At least in her case.

So when Murphy climbed back into bed with a pack of smokes, offering her one before lighting two up and wrapping an arm around her. She was a bit surprised to say the least. She hadn't pegged him for a cuddler or a post sex talker. She was wrong on both accounts.

Around their third cigarette they'd paused from chatting when they heard the door slam shut next door. The loud bang announcing that Connor had arrived home. Murphy gazed at the door straight across from her bed, taking another drag as the gears turned in his brain.

"Explains tha' patch a metal bolted ta tha wall." he muttered, eyeing the door. "Ya 'ave tha key fer tha door lass?" Murphy inquired.

"Left it unlocked after I opened it." she replied, looking up to the door that had captured his attention.

Murphy hopped out of bed, striding over to the door naked. He grasped the handle and opened it slowly to prevent any creaking. Murphy pressed his head against the metal behind the doorway, clamping a hand over his mouth to keep a loud burst of laughter from spilling out. He looked back at her on the bed, motioning with a crook of his finger for her to come over and do the same.

She hobbled over, a curious expression on her face when she wasn't wincing. Murphy couldn't help the prideful smirk that appeared at her difficulty walking. She pressed her ear against the metal facing Murphy, a hand slapping over her own mouth as she almost laughed out loud.

Connor was singing drunkenly.

"He's actually kind of good." she whispered with a smile before continuing to listen.

When Connor's singing stopped as well as all sounds an awful idea came to her. An evil smirk overtook her features as she waved for Murphy to follow her away from the doorway.

"Is there anything behind the metal on your side, say a table or stove?" she asked, grinning like the Grinch who stole Christmas.

"Nah, nothin'. Why?" Murphy asked, a devious smile playing on his own face, catching on quickly.

"We should fuck with him, scare him." she suggested, giggling.

"Break down tha' barrier?" he asked with an excited grin, hopping up and down slightly.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, getting excited to.

Nodding his head Murphy pulled on his boxers while she slipped into her panties and his shirt.

He knew this would hurt but it would be well worth it to see the look on his brother's face. She stood next to the doorway while Murphy walked to the opposite wall next to her bed.

"Ready?" he asked after cracking his neck.

"Yup." she answered, both of them breaking into a round of quiet laughter before getting back into position.

With one last breath Murphy charged at the doorway full speed, slamming into the sheet metal with his shoulder.

From her stance at the doorway she got a perfect view as Connor shot up out of bed startled, stumbling around trying to get his bearings, a look of absolute alarm on his face as he looked around frantically for the source of the boom.

When his brother's laughter met his ears accompanied by hers relief and then what would later be deemed his bitch face spread over Connor's features. A chorus of curses ensued from the lighter twin as he made his way over to punch Murphy in the arm repeatedly before catching sight of the claw marks on his back. After a few jokes at their expense Connor laid back down. She herself returning back to her bed. She was pleased when Murphy followed, not bothering to close the door.

The door didn't close again, not for months. Not until the three of them had their first fight. The brothers had gotten pissed when she refused to go public with them. She'd slammed the door in their faces to end the argument. She didn't lock it though. Each one of them sneaking in at night to cuddle up to her when she was too diluted with sleep to be pissed at them.

A week later it was resolved. All of McGinty's knew of the MacManus triad and the door was taken off its hinges. The boys went at it with two screwdrivers, Murphy taking the top hinge, Connor the bottom. They'd hauled the door downstairs to the dumpster, her dowsing it in gasoline and lighting the match.

The doorway had stayed unblocked ever since. Always open.


	5. The One She Chose First

**Author's Note:** _I had a little dream last night where I was sitting next to Connor at a bar and Murphy was sitting across from us_ _._ _Connor turned my face_ _and_ _kissed me_ _while_ _Murphy was glaring at us_ _._ _W_ _hich I could see from the corner of my eye. This oneshot expands on the dream I had last night. P.s. Connor is an excellent kisser in my dreams ;)_

* * *

 

"Since tha day we were born I've shared damn near everythin' wit ya Conn. But 'm not sharin' 'er, no fuckin' way in hell!" Murphy raged, face turning bright red at what his brother was proposing.

"Murph ya don' know how badly I want 'er, jus please think on it a bit." Connor pleaded, watching from his seat at the rickety kitchen table as his twin furiously paced the length of the loft.

"O I know jus how much ya want 'er, don' think I 'aven't seen ya lookin' at 'er with them fuckin' puppy dog eyes." Murphy barked, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"In high school ya got all tha girls, every lass ya ever wanted while I sat on tha sidelines an watched, happy for ya. Now I got a girl I might love an ya want me ta share 'er with ya? What tha fuck?" he growled, pausing with wide eyes at what he'd just said.

His pacing slowed, thoughtfully rubbing his hand over his mouth. He was surprised to find he really did love her, almost as much as he loved his brother.

Murphy had seen Connor's longing looks thrown their way since the first night she'd chosen him over the lighter twin. At first those looks made him feel proud he'd finally snagged a girl away from his brother, but as time went on those glances and lingering stares made him feel almost guilty.

On top of that Connor hadn't brought home a single lay since they'd met her, a phenomenon of epic proportions. He wanted his brother to be happy, but why'd it have to be with his woman?

"Murph, m' sorry, jus forget t'bout it. Pr'tend I never said anythin'." he suggested, unhappy with the brooding mood his other half had slipped into.

"M' goin' out fer a bit, be back later." Murphy mumbled as he slipped on his pea-coat and hurried out the door.

Connor hung his head in his hands, hating himself for even bringing the topic up. He'd been thinking about it for weeks, suppressing it in fear of this very reaction. He'd just have to try and move on, get some one night stands going to get his mind off his brother's woman.

A bang from the room next door announced the arrival home of said woman. She entered through the doorway conjoining their lofts, arms loaded with takeout bags. Which if Connor hadn't moved would have been dropped on his head in light of limited table space.

"I had a shitty day at the diner, didn't feel like cooking tonight so I picked up Chinese on the way home." she explained while rooting through the bags, trying to find Connor's usual order.

"General Tso's chicken, extra ginger, with shrimp fried rice. Our favorite." she announced, dropping a styrofoam container in front of him and placing an identical one in front of herself.

"Thank ya lass but m' not very hungry right t'bout now." Connor told her, trying to not even look at her for fear it was wrong of him to do so.

"OOhhh lord, if you're both down in the dumps that means it's brother drama, I shouldn't even ask." she muttered, popping a red sauce covered piece of chicken in her mouth.

"Murph wouldn't even give up a kiss, just brushed past me into the lift and said something about needing to get away. Must be serious shit." she added through her mouthful.

Connor glanced up at her, watching her get up to put Murphy's food in the oven to keep it warm for whenever he got back.

"Whatever it is, I hope you two sort it out. I hate seeing you both fight over anything more serious than what to watch on tv or who gets the last beer." she stated, moving to grab a bowl from her place to return and pour herself a portion of the wonton soup.

"Me too." he murmured, averting his eyes back down to the white box in front of him.

"Come on now, I got egg rolls and dumplings too. Eat something, you're too skinny." she asserted, stabbing a dumpling with her chopstick to shove it under his face.

"It's my goal to put some fat on you so you survive the winter." she asserted with a grin, smacking him in the mouth with the noodle wrapped beef.

"What? There's nothing wrong with a little extra. I like that little bit of baby fat Murph is still carrying around." she admitted at his scrunched up face.

After looking at her for a moment he ate the morsel off her extended stick, studying her as he chewed.

"That why ya didn' pick me that night in tha bar? Wasn' fat enough for ya?" he asked after swallowing it down.

She looked down at her soup, swirling the greens around with her spoon. She'd thought about it many times, why she'd picked one over the other. She could never come up with a solid answer and sometimes she even caught herself looking at Connor too long. Laughing a little too hard at his jokes. Her touch lingering a bit longer than was appropriate when she had the chance. A shrug was her only answer, deciding instead to douse her egg roll in plum sauce and stuff her mouth.

"Seriously lass, I know I shoudn' ask but I need ta know. Why didn' ya pick me?" Connor inquired softly, his blue eyes focused on her with an intensity that made her swallow her mouthful with a terrified gulp.

Staring right back at him she let out a small sigh, deciding the truth was the best answer.

"I don't know. I was under the drunken impression that it was just going to be a casual thing. I mean me and Murph haven't even talked about what our thing is, we've never said we were exclusive but at the same time we never ended up sleeping with other people either." she elaborated, nervously pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I don't know Connor, I've asked myself the same thing before and the only half assed answer I've got is that I'm slightly more inclined to brunettes." she surmised, wishing she had a better answer for him, knowing he deserved better.

He sat back in his chair, looking down at his hands.

"Br'nettes? Thas it? 'Air color?" he almost pouted.

"I barely pass fer dirty blond." he muttered quietly to himself.

The look on his face crushed her. Leaning over she took his hand in hers, squeezing it sympathetically.

"If I could go back and do it over I would have gone home alone, became just friends with the both of you." she decided, swallowing hard when he looked up at her, knowing she what she was about to say was beyond selfish of her.

"Because the truth is I like you a lot more than I should Connor. I've caught you looking at me in a way you shouldn't. Just as many time as I've looked at you the same way behind Murphy's back." she confessed shamefully, releasing her hold on him.

A look of absolute horror swept over her face as the pieces fit into place.

"Please don't tell me this is what you two were fighting about?" she demanded, guilt and anguish washing over her at the surprised look he gave her.

"Because if it is I'll pack up my shit right now, I won't stand to come between you two. I care about you two too much to let that happen." she vowed, looking like she was about to bolt and leave Boston all together.

Panic seized Connor as she waited for an answer. Composing himself he sent a quick prayer up for forgiveness before he lied to her, telling her their argument was over a family matter that had nothing to do with her. He knew she didn't buy it but was placated enough to not up and leave them.

Later that night Connor was awakened by rough hands dragging him out of bed and into the freezing hallway. Blinking away sleep from his blurry eyes Murphy came into focus. He looked much calmer, but dead serious. A rare state for his normally light and playful brother. Whatever he was about to say, he meant business.

"If this don' scare 'er away an she's willin' ta enter inta this unholy union with us ya can't fuck it up. T's gotta be like 'till death do us part, 'till she's tha one who wants ta end it." Murphy loudly whispered, clamping a hand over his brother's mouth when he tried to answer, the passion and conviction in his demeanor almost scaring the lighter twin.

"I swear ta fuckin' god Conn, if ya go chasin' after other women or ya hurt er I'll cut yer balls off ma self." he threatened before his voice took on a lighter tone. "I know ya've been hurtin', watchin' us happy tagether an I love ya."

"Thas tha only reason m' consentin' ta this." He growled lowly before letting his hand drop from Connor's face.

If it weren't for Murphy standing close enough for him to smell the absence of liquor he'd have thought his brother was pissed drunk.

"Are ya sure Murph?" he insisted, not feeling too confident his brother was actually alright with this arrangement.

"Don' fuckin' ask me that, less I change ma mind." Murphy snapped, running a hand roughly through his hair.

Connor nodded, shivering a bit as a draft swept past his exposed body, boxer shorts doing little to keep him warm.

"I fucked up a bit already." he admitted, looking down at his toes. "Asked 'er why she didn' pick me tha night we met 'er an she pretty much guessed at what we was fightin' over. Was damn near ready ta flee tha city rather than come b'tween us. Had ta lie ta 'er ta make 'er stay." he told him, looking up to find Murphy grinding his teeth.

"Fuckin' Christ." Murphy muttered, shaking his head at his brother. "We gotta talk ta 'er about this tomorrow mornin'." he advised, taking in Connor's nod of agreement.

"We're goin' ta hell fer sure if we do this ya know?" Murphy asked as they entered the loft, closing the door quietly.

"Aye, but tis the best way I can think of ta get there." Connor replied with a grin, walking to peek at her sleeping form through the doorway.

"Ma'll have a fuckin' stroke." Murphy whispered, joining Connor in watching her.

"Yer talkin' like it's already decided." he whispered back, turning to look at him.

"She confessed she likes me more than she should but I don' know if she'll be up fer this." he quietly confided, a worried expression taking hold on his features.

Warmth and toned arms encircled her when she woke, happy to find she wasn't alone in bed. She turned over in Murphy's embrace to find him already awake, watching her.

"I hope you and Connor got your family troubles resolved." she mumbled sarcastically, snuggling her face into his chest.

"Aye lass, that we did." Murphy chuckled, kissing the top of her head before he called out for Connor.

When his brother entered, clad in only underwear and his ratty robe, she couldn't help her traitorous lingering eyes.

"We got somethin' ta talk ta ya bout." Murphy told her, shifting away from her to sit up at the foot of her bed, Connor mirroring his brother on the other side.

"Why do I feel like I'm thirteen and about to get the sex talk from my parents again." she muttered, pushing down the dread rising in her chest as she sat up against her headboard, making them both laugh at her.

"I lied ta ya yesterday when I told ya it wasn' you we was fightin' over." Connor admitted, starting the discussion. "I told Murph I wanted ya an he didn't want ta share ya. Which is understandable."

"But." Murphy interjected. "I thought on it an I can get used ta it. That is, if yer alright with havin' us." He added, realizing he was making her sound like a baseball glove to be shared in between siblings.

"Both of us." Connor added, taking in her bug-eyed expression.

He was holding back laughter just as hard as Murphy, this being a much more favorable reaction than the outrage he had predicted from her.

Her mouth opened and closed a time or two before she managed a syllable and then failed at a full word. After her eyes ping-ponged in between the two brothers her gaze stuck on Murphy, her eyebrows rising in silent question.

"M' not pleased but I'd rather 'ave him happy with ya than 'ave ya all ta myself and him be mis'rable." he told her, sure she was stuck on him not wanting to do this but doing it anyway for the sake of his brother.

She couldn't believe how selfless Murphy was being. It made her heart give a little squeeze at how deeply his love for his brother ran for him to do this. She crawled to Murphy, grabbing his face to kiss him lightly before sitting in his lap, facing Connor.

"Okay."

"Okay?" Connor repeated her single word answer, surprised that was it.

"Yeah, okay." she replied with a laugh, unsure how they were supposed to proceed from there.

Murphy requested a change in his work schedule so there would be days where he would be away for the two of them to have time together. At first things between her and Connor were like shy virgins. Only hand holding and little kisses here and there, cuddling on the couch. At first they felt like they were betraying Murphy in a way. But as time passed they grew into their relationship while he wasn't present.

One night at a restaurant while she was sitting next to Connor in a booth she said something particularly witty that had both of her boys roaring with laughter. Forgetting the usual protocol he took her chin in his hand, turning her face in for a kiss, shocking her and Murphy both. The darker twin tried his hardest but failed to suppress his jealous glare, it being the first time he'd been exposed to their intimacy.

"T's alright." Murphy told her when she threw an apologetic look his way from across the table.

"I gotta get used ta seein' it, can't have tha two of ya sneakin' round forever." he admitted, offering them a small smile.

Murphy's reaction to returning home early from work one day to find them going at it for the first time, in Connor's bed, was quite different. Standing in the open doorway, he felt himself getting hard watching them, paralyzed on the spot as his cock jerked when she moaned out his brother's name.

"Murph." she groaned out when she spotted him watching them from the couch a moment later.

Conner looked down at her in confusion before following her gaze and freezing mid-thrust.

"Keep going." she breathed out, thrusting up into him until he was buried fully inside her again. "Let him watch." she hissed, clenching herself around his length before forcing his face back to hers for a kiss.

Connor didn't want to stop, his balls were practically burning from how long he'd been holding out already. But he couldn't fully ignore that his brother was watching them fuck. Burying his face in her neck he continued on, pounding into her hurriedly to end it quickly. Something he would have never normally done. Burying her fingers in his dark golden hair she turned her head, watching as Murphy palmed himself through his jeans. While his brother came inside her with a guttural yell.

With a kiss to his forehead she left Connor panting in a heap on his bed, walking to Murphy on the couch. Their eyes remained locked as she undid his pants, never leaving one another even as she straddled him with his brother's seed dripping down her thigh. She hesitated a moment, rising an eyebrow at him. Grabbing a hold of her hips firmly Murphy slammed home. Connor's cum slickened his way, making him slide in to the hilt smoothly with a loud squish when he bottomed out.

His fingers dug into her flesh deep enough to bruise as he fucked her with a vengeance, the snarling expression on his face made one point perfectly clear as his icy eyes bore up into her.

She was his.

No matter how many times his brother had her she was irrevocably his.

They would always have something a little more, that unidentifiable thing that made her choose him that night.

No matter how fiercely Connor and her loved each other Murphy would always be the one, the one she chose first.


	6. A MacManus St. Patrick's Day

**Author's Note:** Happy Boondock Saints / St. Paddy's day!

 

 

 

_This oneshot is sure to be riddled with typos because I got a bit too tipsy when I was supposed to be writing it yesterday. So I had to finish it today and I'm pressed for time so no editing was done._

_Picture cousin Merkin as being played by Aaron Paul and enjoy! :)_

* * *

 

Normally it was a stiff rod poking into her flesh that woke her in the morning. Or depending on the day of the week, rancid hangover breath. But that morning it was a gentle shaking of her shoulder that roused her out of a blissful sleep. She ignored it, faking slumber until a huff was heard and she could feel the weight on the right side of the bed leave. Until she felt the other body to her left begin to rock lightly in the same manner hers had.

She heard a grunt and then an irritated growl before a smack sounded through the loft and she heard Murphy let out a surprised "Ow".

"I swear if ya don' stop yer gunna get a punch right in tha shamrocks." Connor threatened groggily, blindly swinging out when he was shaken again.

She suppressed a snicker at that. She now knew how her parents felt when she'd come barging into their room at the crack of dawn on Christmas morning when she was a child.

"Uhn-uh." she nasally groaned when it was her turn to be shaken again.

She brushed him off, turning over and snuggling into Connor's back under the thick pile of blankets and comfortable warmth.

"Muuuuuurrrph." she whined when that warmth was stolen away and the blankets were snatched off their naked bodies, Connor's curses joining her sound of dislike.

She tried curling into Connor for more warmth, tucking her legs up against his back, wrapping her arms around her upper half. Resigned to stay in bed a little longer despite her shivering.

"Cumon, get up! It's St. Paddy's Day!" Murphy exclaimed, dropping all subtlety as he began jumping on the bed, bouncing them fully awake.

When the Murph-quake finally stopped she felt a foot and a hand sandwich in between her and Connor. Another set could be felt sinking into the mattress on the other side of her body, making her picture him crouching over her. She cracked open one eye with a raised brow only to find the giddy Irishmen an inch from her face before he creepily whispered "It's St. Paddy's Day." with a huge smile stretching across his face.

His genuine excitement was endearing and a little bit contagious she found as an unintentional smile snuck onto her face. Murphy just couldn't help himself. The holiday brought back memories of home. And the crisp winter air was losing its bite, making everything feel fresh and lively.

"Aye, tit tis me wee lepra'chaun." she laughed with a bad brogue imitation while tickling Murphy along his sides, making him squirm and collapse on top of her.

Morning kisses were much appreciated until they became a little too heated, making her turn her face away.

"You'd better get off me if you want me to finish cooking all this gross food in time." she chided him, smacking a wandering hand away from her chest.

Murphy's small smile widened at the mention of what she'd consented to do for him on the day he deemed about as sacred as the twins shared birthday. He'd never be able to thank her enough for it.

"Ya got tha whole list from Ma? Right? Did ya make sure Connor got ya everythin' ya need?" he animatedly began pestering, moving clumsily to yank on sweats and let her get up.

"He forgot the kale for the coolac- colaca-whatever." she sighed as she sat up at the bed's edge, bracing her elbows on her knees to run her hands over her sleep crusted eyes.

"Colcannon." he corrected, launching her pillow at his half asleep brother.

She rolled her eyes as she layered on mismatched clothing to fight the loft's draft, some of which wasn't even hers. While Connor bitched up a storm and began a pissed off game of tug of war with Murphy for the blankets.

A growled "M'ther fucker!" was heard when the darker twin gave up his grasp to follow her to the toilet, making the lighter fly back into her headboard.

"So ya r'membered tha cottage pie, an tha mush pees, an-" he began hyperactively only to be interrupted, having no problem discussing food while she took her morning piss.

"And the soda bread. And the lamb stew for lunch. Yes Murph. And I already know you want honey glazed corned beef and Connor wants his regular with cabbage. I know. I remember." she broke in as she folded a length of toilet paper, proving she'd been listening to every detail he'd provided about the traditional feast their mother cooked back home.

"Is he going to be like this every year?" she asked the glowering blonde as she flushed and headed towards the kitchen sink to wash her hands.

"E' will if ya keep fuckin' spoilin' 'em." he grumbled, trying to get comfortable enough to drift off again.

When Murphy moved to go fuck with Connor some more for that remark she started bulldozing him towards the open doorway and into  _their_  loft.

"I know you're excited but let him sleep a little more. He's a complete queen if he doesn't get good rest. You don't want him grumpy and bitchy-faced all day do you?" she reasoned, bribing him with a cigarette and an open chair at the boys kitchen table.

She was mentally noting how thankful she was that she had two stoves and ovens to work with when she heard him asking about breakfast over the clatter of pots and pans. Her sharp look at him having the gall to foolishly expect breakfast to be cooked too made him look down bashfully. She was prepared for this though, knowing Murphy well enough. A purposely ironic box of Lucky Charms was sat in front of him before she headed towards her refrigerator. His eyes bulged wide and he looked like he was on the verge of happy tears when he spotted black pudding in the hand opposite the one carrying milk.

"Your mom told me how much you love these. I just about shat myself when she told me the main ingredient was pigs blood." she added with a disgusted face, watching as he happily devoured three of the little sausage patties cold before she had a chance to heat them.

His muffled "Thank ya" sent bits of meat flying onto the table as she returned from retrieve him a bowl and spoon for his cereal.

"Thank Connor too when he gets up. He helped me make them after you fell asleep last night." she told him sternly, her face changing as she remembered something and sat beside him.

"Speaking of shitting myself and your mother." she began, pausing to snatch up his discarded cigarette from the ashtray.

"I had to fake losing the connection when she asked me which one of her sons I was shacking up with." she informed him after taking a deep inhale, watching as he stuffed his mouth to prevent having to talk about that subject.

"That's what I figured." she muttered, shaking her head at him. "I don't blame you, she scares the shit out of me too."

"But I'm sick of being afraid to answer the telephone every time it rings. It's time for you two to man up and tell your mom that you and your brother are fucking the same woman." she asserted, flicking an ash into the nearby tray.

Something similar to "Am a man." was heard through his bulging mouthful of cereal. A dribble of milk running down his chin and into the sparse hairs on his chest made her look at him flatly in mocking disagreement.

"I'm not saying you have to do it today but it needs to be done soon." she told him softly, moving to roughly kiss his temple and get a jump on the stew he wanted for lunch.

Connor woke to the delicious smells of native Irish food. Which made him sleepily think for half a second that he was back on the emerald isle before he opened his eyes. When he did he took in the sight of clothes everywhere all over the bedroom. And sunlight streaming in through the industrial windows telling him it was his natural time to get up.

While his brother was a morning person through and through he definitely was not. A fact that was plainly evident on his face as he trudged into the conjoined loft they'd converted into the designated kitchen and living room. His ratty robe was pulled around his frame a little tighter as he threw himself down into a chair opposite Murphy and a shiver ran through him.

"Coffee?" she inquired, taking in his miserable bed ruffled appearance as he lit his morning cigarette, moving over to the pot when he grunted in the affirmative.

The half empty bottle of Bailey's Irish cream liquer was shoved his way when he began searching for one of the many bottles of whiskey hidden through out the loft.

"Little early for Mr. Jameson to come out and play, don't you think?" she pointedly asked, replacing one bottle of booze with the other, not giving him a choice.

At his cranky snarl of "Quit mothin' me woman." she rolled her eyes, joining them at the table now that she had time to indulge in the box of marsh-mellowed cereal. Connor declined her offer of making him a bowl as well, unable to stomach food after he'd just woken up.

"So what's tha plan?" he asked two cigarettes and three cups of spiked coffee later, his bad mood evaporating as it was replaced with a light buzz.

Normally he was the one on top of everything, getting all the details and plans in order. But on St. Patrick's day Murphy reigned king in the planning department.

"Go down an get drunk while we watch tha St. Paddy's parade. Then we're gonna come back here an get drunk some more so she can cook supper. Then after we eat we'll head ta Doc's." he surmised with a proud grin, keeping it simple.

"Won' 'ave a very good spot this year since 'm not out there savin' a spot fer yer ass an freezin' mine off." he commented, dumping a bit more Irish cream into his coffee.

"Murph has Roc and your cousin Merkin out there saving us a place in exchange for feeding them lunch." she explained, tilting her head towards the massive pot simmering on the stove and talking through a mouthful of milky mush before she swallowed.

Connor was intrigued to hear that their cousin had arrived on a freight from Ireland just the night before last. Said cousin was one more reason why she was adamant that the boys come clean with their mother about her. Merkin was good fun albeit hard to understand when he spoke. But he was a horrible gossip and would surely spill the beans about them as soon as he returned home. Maybe even sooner once he found out if there was a telephone around for him to call his aunt Annabelle.

"An what're we gonna do while she cooks all yer food. Jus sit 'ere an watch 'er?" Connor asked lamely, not keen on doing exactly what they did in their mother's kitchen every year back home.

"Nah, thas tha best part." he beamed, knowing his brother would particularly enjoy this part of their day. "They're airin' tha Leprechaun movies on TV half an hour after tha parade ends."

Connor's nod of approval was interrupted by a gasp. They both looked at her when her spoon clattered against the glass bowl as well.

"Hell  _no_." she protested, eyes wide with terror. "I went to go see the first one in theatres because it had Jen Aniston in it and that evil little fucker gave me nightmares for a week. I don't even want to hear his voice!"

She looked genuinely petrified which was the only thing keeping the boys from outright laughing at her.

"Don' worry lass, we won' let tha evil leprechaun getcha'." Murphy cooed, leaning over to rub his hand over her thigh reassuringly.

"Aye, we could never let anythin' happen to ya, yer our little pot of gold." Connor quipped, leaning in to attempt kissing the scowl off her face.

After they were showered and decked out in green they made their way down to the pre-determined parade spot. The boys towing a beer-filled cooler between the two of them. Her clutching the back of their pea coats to not get lost in the crowd.

"I can already hear 'is mouth." Connor noted with good humor, looking over to his delighted brother.

Merkin O'Donnell mirrored his cousin Murphy in spirit and personality with a bit of quirkiness that was all his own. But he looked more like Connor as far as family resemblance went except for his hair being a true golden blond and his eyes being green.

When they finally reached their destination an even rowdier commotion broke out at the sight of the twins. All their closest friends from McGinty's were there dressed for the occasion but Merkin took the cake. He was bare chested with Ireland's flag colors running evenly down his body from head to hips in three lines of paint.

Once hellos were said and manly hugs were given all around the boys parted, shoving her to the front like they were presenting their most prized possession.

"An whicho' ma basterd cousins does this fine litl lass belongta." Merkin asked, bringing her in for a hug.

She stepped back into place between the boys, elbowing each in the ribs before hooking her arms through theirs. They both struggled to find the words, each beginning sentences that never finished.

"Both of them." she answered for them eventually, pinching them through their coats for chickening out.

"Ya mean.." he gestured between the brothers, trying to figure out if he was just too drunk to hear her correctly.

When they both confirmed it with nods of their heads their cousin looked a bit green around the gills for a moment and his mouth dropped open.

"Yer ma's gonna kill tha boltha yas." he assured them once he got his bearings and he was done catching flies.

That comment sent Murphy off on a rant, making him threaten to cut Merkin's shillelagh off if he dared breath a word of it to their mother. He agreed to keep his trap shut, still looking between the three of them in awe and slight disgust before his expression changed and he looked as though he'd come to a conclusion.

"Ya two're 'appy right?" he asked, getting "Yeah"s and "Of course"s in answer.

"Den fock it, fock anyone 'oos gotta pr'blem wit it! Welcome ta tha fam'ly lass!" he bellowed, getting behind the relationship with conviction, pulling her in for another rough hug.

Beers were cracked open in celebration and the parade began shortly. The sound of bagpipes and Celtic music filled the air and everyone was in good spirits. She was enjoying a group of river dancing girls dressed in traditional costumes as they jigged past when she felt Murphy hug her from behind. His hands rested on either side of her on the metal street blockade in front of her. The boys took turns doing so, keeping her warm as the crisp pre-spring air whipped around them.

As they became more intoxicated they became more comfortable being themselves with their woman in front of their cousin. Kissing her freely when a 'Kiss me I'm Irish' button was thrown from a passing float and caught to be pinned on her jacket. Taking turns stuffing their frigid hands down her shirt to make her squeal. Joking about putting some Irish in her later that evening.

Watching Boston's parade with the boys had been quite the experience but by the time the giant shamrock balloon passed that signaled the end, they were all half frozen. Even with the helpful alcohol in their systems to keep them warm. The crowd had Murphy worrying about missing the beginning of the first Leprechaun movie until Merkin got to organizing them. He took the lead, yelling for everyone to link hands before he began barreling through the crowd. Murphy came up second with her wedged between him and Connor. Rocco took up the rear with the empty cooler trailing behind in his free hand as they all charged through the masses. Thanks to Merkin's unabashed rudeness they made it back to the loft with a few minutes to spare.

She kept herself busy in the other room washing dishes and ladling out bowls of stew that reeked like rotting garbage so she didn't have to listen to the television. But she was begrudged to find that they intended to eat in front of said box and she was forced to join them.

"O'ly shite, tastes jus like yer ma's." Merkin commented, giving his complements to the chef in the form of vigorous slurping.

When the boys hummed in agreement she rested easy, relieved the disgusting smell was natural and that she had done a decent job of imitating their mother's cooking.

"I know." she sympathized when Rocco gagged on his fist spoonful.

They looked at each other, in harmony in their wishing for something pasta-y and covered in tomato sauce. After stomaching half a bowl each she hurried away hers and Rocco's, desperate to get away before the three foot tall bane of her existence made his grand entrance on the screen. At commercial her kitchen was invaded with pleased Irishmen looking for second helpings before she was left alone again to begin the preparation for cooking dinner. She had enough to do that she was spared from watching the first movie but as she layered the mashed potato topping on the last shepherd's pie she knew she wouldn't be so lucky with the sequel.

"Tha lep'rachaun's lookin' fer a bride, get in 'ere missy!" an inebriated voice called out as the second movie started.

"Go fuck yourself Merkin!" she yelled back, adding that she was going out to pick up the kale for the colcannon.

Once she returned she really had no other option than to sit alone in the kitchen. She trudged into the living room sourly, pushing aside empty beer cans littering the faded red carpet as she walked over to the twins on a two-seated couch. Glancing over she could see the little bastard yanking a gold tooth from a bum's mouth on the screen. With a deep sigh she flung herself onto the boys laps, resting her head in Murphy's and her bent legs in Connnor's. She knew it was just a little person actor in makeup but she still jumped here and there, making the beer Connor kept resting on her thigh spill. Her reactions proved to be more entertaining that the movie itself, making them all laugh at her. Murphy stroked her hair and Connor laid a comforting hand on her hip, hoping to lessen her anger at their enjoying her fear.

Murphy disappeared once into the other room claiming to be taking a piss but taking far too long for that to be the case. She thought nothing of it until Merkin and Rocco had been shooed away by the twins around dinner time with promises to meet up again in an hour at McGinty's. She noticed one pie in particular had a slit in the top and Murphy was adamant that she eat that one.

"What did you do to it?" she demanded, suspiciously poking the top with a fork as though she were afraid Murphy had rigged a leprechaun to come popping out of it.

"Nothin' jus eat it." he insisted, watching intently as she glared at him and then took a cautious portion of it on her fork.

She sniffed it, making the boys look at each other and laugh a little. It tasted fine, actually pretty damn good in her opinion so she let it go, thinking Murphy was just drunk and trying to get another rise out of her. Until she dug deeper and spotted something shining beside a piece of carrot.

There at the bottom of her shepherd's pie was a ring smeared in gravy.

"What the.." she whispered, fishing it out with her fork to inspect, looking up at the boys in horror before she realized what kind of ring it was and not the other she was thinking of.

It was a silver band with two hands holding a crowned heart shining back at her through the gravy. She caught something inscribed on the inside, looking up at them with a questioning expression when she realized it was in Gaelic.

"Choimeádaí ár gcroí." Connor recited clearly, affectionately taking her left hand in his.

"Means our hearts keeper." Murphy murmured softly, taking the ring from her to clean it.

"Ya know tha rules of tha claddagh ring lass?" Connor inquired as Murphy slipped the ring onto her right hand with the point of the heart facing her wrist.

"Kind of." she mumbled, her eyes filling with tears of happiness at receiving a promise ring from her men.

"Tr'dition says that if ya wear it on yer right hand with tha heart pointin' towards ya it means yer heart's been captured an yer taken." Murphy stated, bringing her ringed hand up to kiss.

She got up to hug each of them with tears spilling over as she thanked them.

"What're ya cryin for lass?" Connor questioned with a laugh, reaching over to rub her back.

She laughed too, looking from one of them to the other as she dried her tears on her shirt sleeve.

"It's just been the best St. Patrick's day I've ever had." she offered lamely, knowing the boys had a certain level of tolerance for mushy lovey dovey stuff.

"Well thas because ya've never had a MacManus St. Patrick's day before." Murphy told her with a grin, leaning in to kiss her before giving Connor his turn.


End file.
